Lose Yourself to Me
by WriterEntity
Summary: Beca Mitchell had Come Out thanks to her best friend Chloe's support. Now it was time to return the favor, as Chloe refuses to graduate high school a virgin. [As written in my Tumblr ren-writer]
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell has been best friends with Chloe Beale since they were kids. They grew up neighbours, and have gone through the good, the bad and the ugly stages of life together.

Starting with Beca's parents' divorce and, most recently, her "coming out" in Freshman year. Everyone teased and mocked the girl, only for Chloe to step up for her. Chloe was happily dating her boyfriend Tom when Beca explained why she said no to every boy that ever asked her out. She didn't want a boyfriend. She wanted a girlfriend. She wanted the most popular girl in school that year, Elizabeth Tanner. Elizabeth was the first in their grade to develop, and all the boys wanted her.

Elizabeth also happened to be the first of many to mock Beca when she girl came out. Calling her names and expressing how she'd never be a lesbian.

Chloe fixed this though, because in Beca's eyes Chloe could fix everything. Chloe made her being a lesbian ok, and finally, by the year's end, it became a trend.

Sure, Beca didn't want girls to be lesbians as they would decide on flannel for a season, but it did mean she got picked on less and less until it was the norm as they grew up. So she took what she could, namely a certain Elizabeth, whom decided that being a lesbian for a week would be fun, and Beca had no intentions to let the girl get away from her.

Beca wouldn't say she was a great person, in fact she took advantage of these girls' flings and curiosity as much as she could. She slowly turned into the bad girl of the school. She had a reputation by her senior year. The girl that could rock your world, if you dare. She recognised that some of the girls genuinely liked her and wanted to date her, but she wasn't interested in settling down when there were all these other confused, or simply curious, girls to enjoy. She did however manage to get herself a particular fan girl, but she'll come up later.

This story really kicks off when a certain redhead and her boyfriend break up in the beginning of senior year.

"He's leaving." Chloe explained simply as Beca hugged her close. 

"I'm sorry Chlo'" Beca offered as best she could as they sat outside the school.

"I can't believe he's leaving. He's been my everything these past three years. He was going to take me to prom. He was going to be my first," Chloe listed as she cried and Beca couldn't help but sigh. It's true, Chloe Beale was probably one of the only remaining virgins in their senior class. She's been with Tom for so long and they had wanted to wait until the time was right. Eventually, that **right time** seemed to slip them at every opportune moment. Now, Chloe felt lost without her one true love. "I love him Beca."

"I know you do. It's going to be alright. I'm right here," it was more a promise than a statement as Beca wouldn't dare leave Chloe's side. She would be with her through fire and ice, even as a new girl was staring at her with predatory eyes. Nope. She was going to stick it out and stay with Chloe until **Chloe** feels better.

Beca had to endure months of a depressed Chloe. It took her a month to stop crying over Tom, and give up on the possibility of long distance. A venture Beca had warned her not to bother with. The second month Chloe had actually started to hang out as normal with everyone and eventually spent time after school with her friends too. Now we reach month three, the big decider as Beca sat with Chloe while she read a text from one of the boys.

How about dinner Friday?

That's all it said, following a lot of back and forth between him and the redhead.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked Beca as she let her read the conversation again.

"Seems simple enough, go out for dinner and see where it goes," Beca shrugged. Simplicity was her forte. Direct. To the point. She admired and appreciated it. Chloe however had to think it all through. Determine every possible meaning. Read and reread until what was a simple phrase has now turned into a novella.

"What if he means as friends?"

"So go out as friends. **Then** see where it goes," Beca smirked, once again simplifying it all to a do or die approach.

"I don't know, Ben's nice-"

"So go out and see wher-" Chloe slammed her hand over Beca's mouth. She could feel the brunette's lips twist to a smirk with no other advice to offer than the repetition of 'seeing where it goes'.

"Thanks, Bec." Chloe slowly retrieved her hand. "But I don't want to waste my time with a guy I don't have feelings for," Chloe sighed. "I still like Tom."

Beca knew this was an improvement. Chloe was adamantly in love with Tom and only Tom, but now… She **likes** him. She had to use this opportune moment to advise her to just move on. If there's one thing she hates, it's an antisocial and depressed redhead. "Chlo', no one is telling you to stop having feelings for Tom. You going-out with someone doesn't belittle that relationship. You're allowed to move on though, and you'll meet someone new and fall for him," Beca offered sincerely, until she just had to persistently add, for her own humour, "so you'll just have to **go out there** and **see where it goes**."

Chloe couldn't help but giggle at how adamant Beca was with her one liner advice. "Thanks… I guess I'll tell him dinner is on Friday."

 **Friday night**

"You suck!" Chloe stormed into Beca's room late Friday. In no ways surprised that she walked in on the brunette with a blonde girl in an **almost** risqué situation.

Chloe just looked the blonde up and down. The previously acclaimed "religious" homophobe being in Beca's bed wasn't much of a shock. The brunette loved a challenge.

Beca wasn't fazed by the visit either. The blonde however, was flustered beyond belief as she collected her things. "Hey Chloe, I'm going to go home. It's getting late." She explained herself quickly to scatter off as Beca re-buttoned her flannel shirt casually.

The brunette donned a winning smirk as she watched Chloe roll her eyes. "I'm never surprised anymore," the redhead admit as she plopped down on the depravity ridden bed.

"Thanks- Why do I suck?"

"Dinner with Ben wasn't at all what I expected!" Chloe exclaimed as she laid flat on the bed, arms extended in mock surrender.

"How so?" Beca knowingly pried.

"Ben thinks I'm great and awesome and so mature. He's so happy to be dating a girl that knows how to be a relationship…" Chloe blushed as she didn't know how to phrase her main point.

"Wait. Now you guys are dating?"

"No, yes, point being!" She swerved the conversation back. "He thinks that Tom and I… And that's why he's asking me out."

"That Tom and you… Are over?" Beca sighed, ready to give Chloe some tough love lecturing. "Chloe it's been three-"

"No!" Chloe shot up to talk to her friend seriously. "I know that's over. But he thinks that we…" This time she insinuated more with a roll of her hand and a gesture to the bed.

"Oh!" Beca's lightbulb clicked. "He thinks you two fucked!"

"Yes, and now I feel like a total loser virgin chick," Chloe's exasperation was evident as she got up and started pacing Beca's room.

"Being a Virgin doesn't make you a loser Chlo'" Beca couldn't help roll her eyes at how over dramatic her redheaded friend was being.

"But it explains so much. It explains why half the guys are so touchy feely while the other half are too intimidated to be with some with actual experience." Chloe listed as she thought through every interaction she's had with guys she liked the past month.

"No, it doesn't. You're being crazy." Beca had to get up at this and still the pacing girl across her room. "Just drop the big hint that you and Tom didn't go there." Simplicity is so beautiful.

"No one will believe it. Not after 3 years. Plus…" Chloe couldn't help the way she bit her lip, faking innocence in all this.

"You told him you did, didn't you?" Beca groaned. "Why do you always let society run your life Chloe." It wasn't a question as Beca walked backwards to her desk to lean against. "You always do this. Hell, you dated Tom mainly because everyone thought you two looked good together and it made everyone else excited, now this. Are you seriously going to pull an 'easy A' in your senior year?"

"What? No!" Chloe shook her head at the insinuated movie scenario. "I don't plan on sleeping around, or pretend to be sleeping around. I just don't think my virginity is a physical thing anymore. It's become this social entity that everyone thinks I did anyways. Denying it will just make it worse."

"But what happens when you do end up with someone, and things go there?" Beca finally brought the realism of the scenario to Chloe's mind. "Are you going to fake it? You can't just expect a guy to take it slow or do it right. It could hurt, you could bleed, and to cover all basis, you could very well suck 'for an expert'" Beca listed the evidence she herself have come across. "Do you really want to lie to your first, let alone risk them finding out and you know… Hating you for it?"

"You make a good point…" Chloe was in her head now, Beca could tell when the redhead was listening and thinking things through. A great time to really advise her.

"You shouldn't lie about this Chloe."

"Says the girl who manipulates girls to sleep with her."

"Manipulation doesn't always require lying," Beca tutted with a wag of her finger. "I've slept with my fair share of girls, but I've never lied about my virginity or even my intentions," she shot back evidently.

"You already have that reputation though. Our resident bad girl," Chloe phrased as a lightbulb flashed in her head.

"That's… true." Beca was taken aback by the sudden grin on Chloe's face.

"And you've probably slept with more girls than any guy in our entire class." Chloe was now walking over, a hunter stalking its prey.

"I guess…" Beca almost squeaked once Chloe had reached her. Hands on either side of the brunette, grasping at the desk's edge.

"I bet you know exactly how to take someone's virginity." Chloe smirked suggestively, which made Beca's eyes grow wide in fear. She had no comeback to that, no witty remark as she just stared at blue eyes full of mischief. Blue eyes that disappeared as Chloe drew closer until her breathes tickled Beca's ear. "Will you take mine?"

 **AN:** I finally published this on FF. Took me a while, but I hope you enjoy it! -Ren


	2. Chapter 2

Beca wasn't one to easily get flustered. If anything, she thrived under pressure. She was quick and witty. An idiosyncrasy that got her laid many times before. But at that moment, with Chloe hovering over her, she couldn't do anything. No. She could. She squeaked a fairly indignant response of fear.

"What?" Chloe tilted her head as a confused dog would. She couldn't exactly catch Beca's response until the brunette cleared her throat and got out of the cage made up of Chloe's slender arms. This made the redhead even more confused.

"You're crazy." It was a simple response as Beca pulled her thoughts together. She was now on the other side of the room, fearing for her sanity. Did Chloe Beale just ask her to take her virginity? No.

"Why not?"

Maybe yes.

"Because you're insane?! I'm not going to sleep with you Chloe-"

"But why not!" It wasn't a question this time as Chloe demanded a valid reason. Arms crossed over her chest, foot on the verge of stomping with her next demand.

"I don't see you that way." Beca blurted out the first viable answer she could think of. Chloe was ready to argue, and Beca had to stop her from taking this any further.

It's true. Chloe had always been her friend. Just her friend. Sure she thinks she's beautiful but… She never thought of sleeping with this girl!

Beca was afraid at that moment. She was taken by surprise when usually she was the one lurking for the pounce. She's turned into the prey she had spent her life hunting and she didn't like it. Beca was a hunter. She pursued. And she hadn't pursued Chloe for a reason.

A valid reason.

A reason she hoped would end this soon because Chloe was not thinking straight.

"Oh…" The redhead seemed disappointed by this turn of events. She was used to thinking of herself as highly desirable. It was a fair assumption that came with catching one too many guys staring, or the occasional men who attempt to pick her up when Tom wasn't there.

Yes, men wanted to sleep with Chloe. All men and, until recently, presumably women. But Beca was now telling her otherwise. Beca was rejecting her. Beca was setting her a challenge. "I guess that's fair…" Chloe failed at hiding her conniving smirk.

"It is?" Beca wasn't convinced as Chloe nodded along and shrugged.

"You're not interested, it's cool." Chloe took the chance to glance at her phone. "I should get home, but thanks for the advice Beca…" The redhead walked over and hugged the now less tensed girl. She took in a deep breath, enjoying how Beca instinctively did the same, before letting out a deep sigh of relief. "You always know how to make me feel better." And with a quick kiss to the cheek Chloe was off. Leaving behind a, fairly confused DJ, rhetorically tone deaf.

* * *

 **Monday**

Beca wasn't sure what to expect after Chloe's stint the other night. She hadn't spoken to her all weekend. She couldn't after having that bomb of a thought drop on her. A thought that haunted her since Chloe suggested it.

She should sleep with Chloe.

No. She had to tame her own perverse thoughts. That was an irrational request by the redhead and Beca refused to take advantage. Chloe obviously needed to figure stuff out, and that explains why the girl was taking some time off from being social again. Yup, very logical. Chloe needed space, but today Beca would see her, just to make sure they were ok. Nothing else.

Beca looked to no avail. Her eyes drifted along the familiar hall and caught glimpse of the backside of an underdressed blonde. Well, underdressed meaning she wore a skirt that hid very little of her toned thighs, and a shirt that failed to hide her back dimples.

Beca LOVED back dimples.

It didn't take long for the brunette to forget about her friend to pursue this girl. A girl who obviously wanted the attention. A girl Beca would gladly take to bed and "fuck. Chloe?!"

Chloe smirked at Beca, proudly sporting her new hair and outfit choice. "Hi Beca," she greeted nonchalantly.

"Are you crazy, you can't wear that to school?!" Beca reprimanded. "And your hair!"

"You don't like?" Chloe tugged a little on her skirt before playing with her hair. "I felt like a change this weekend. Something different," Chloe leaned closer. "I thought you liked blondes"

It's true, Beca had a weakness for blondes. "No-" she scoffed in denial. "You're going to get in trouble."

"I can take care of myself," Chloe ran her index finger along Beca's jaw, and flicked it off her chin. "See you at lunch." She dismissed as she sauntered off, knowing full well the brunette was struggling to keep her eyes off.

If Beca didn't see Chloe in a sexual light before, she will soon enough.

Beca Mitchell, Challenge accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe Beale never had to try hard to get what she wants. She's blessed with natural beauty, she has excellent study and exercise regimes, and is overall supported by a loving family.

For all intents and purposes, Chloe Beale is the American Girl of their high school. Loved by all, diplomatic, helpful, kind... Where the Queen Bees of the school battled it out with each other they neglected to notice that Chloe was the ultimate IT girl. She had it all. She was just nice enough not to show it off or gather unwanted attention.

But Beca knew. Beca knew because Beca paid attention. Beca saw Chloe as this perfect being because Chloe had to be perfect. It was expected of her. From her family, her peers. Chloe Beale never did anything out of the ordinary... Until now.

"So, you're blonde?" One of the girls, Aubrey, pointed out. "Is that to look like-"

"No, I just wanted to try something new. What do you think?" Chloe tried not to step on Aubrey's ego, because Chloe avoids conflict. Chloe is a peace keeper and looks for positives in everyone.

"I think you should've asked me first." Aubrey explained before getting up to join another table with her boyfriend. She was upset, but it never lasts. No one could hate Chloe Beale.

"Hey..." Beca took the chance to sit with the newly made blonde, since the other girl left. She could have come over sooner but the former occupant of her seat displeases her. Frankly, she simply hated Aubrey. End of.

"Hi," Chloe smirked. A habit she was evidently getting used to doing with Beca nearby.

"So... How've you been since Friday?" Beca asked awkwardly. She wasn't exactly sure if this was the best question. She did want to know, mainly to dissolve the issue that's been evidently present as of.

"Great," Chloe leaned closer. "I had a lot to think about and..." She shut her eyes and let out a pleased sigh... Possibly a moan. Beca couldn't tell as her brain tried to record it for later.

"Good thoughts?" Beca couldn't help but sink into her game, eyes glued to lips that enticed her with such suggestive breathes.

"The best I've ever had," Chloe leaned closer, giving Beca a visual that the brunette could not avoid.

So close, but Beca knew better. She couldn't give in to temptation while Chloe was... Whatever she was.

"Chloe, listen. I know what you're doing, but this isn't you..." It isn't. No, this is very new. Not the Chloe people expected, but the end result is still the same. To be the person others expect her to be. And this Chloe is seemingly, desperately, horny for Beca.

"I'm still me, with different hair." Chloe shrugged, playing ignorant to Beca's words until the girl couldn't help it. Beca couldn't play with words and sexual advances all at once from the redhead. She could barely comprehend it.

"You're not gay." Beca replied harshly. Not that she minded having taken advantage of other girls' curiousity but Chloe... "You're straight, you like guys," she listed prior to the conclusive statement to make her point, "you should get fucked with a dick."

Ok so maybe Beca went overboard. By the look on Chloe's face, she most certainly has.

"What do you know?" Chloe furrowed her brow. "You keep saying that I should be me, and not let what others think of me change that." She started to get up, lunch tray barely touched, having lost her appetite.

"So this is the real you?" Beca challenged Chloe's sudden outburst.

"Maybe it is. But you never disappoint Beca Mitchell," Chloe was now gathering her things, backpack secured on one shoulder, ready to leave. She needed to do this now or never and make it clear to Beca that she's either with her or against her.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Beca got up in suit and ready to argue with Chloe.

"You're always you." It wasn't a question as Chloe stepped threateningly close to stare down the younger girl. "You're always an ass," it came out as a harsh whisper while blue eyes burned with anger, "who can expect anything more from our resident bitch."

"Better a bitch than a virgin," Beca bit back. She couldn't help it. Her defences shot up, and she was cornered. She regretted it instantly but it was too late. The damage was done, evident by blue drops in shades of red.

Chloe left.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who's Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story. Your support truly does help encourage me to write. I'm very self-conscious about what I write a lot of the time, and go through several iterations of self criticism before publishing anything. As you can imagine this causes delays in posting new chapters. But seeing people enjoy my story does help, so thank you, and for that I'm going to try to post faster.

-Ren

* * *

The rest of the day dragged along. After lunch it seemed that Beca was unable to avoid Chloe. Every turn she took the blonde was there.

It's not that she was scared or embarrassed or even ashamed. She just didn't want to apologise for anything. In her mind she had nothing to apologise for. Well, maybe the whole virgin comment. No, that was self defense and in a court of law- point is she doesn't feel like talking to Chloe.

This also meant she didn't want Chloe to come up and talk to her either. Because Chloe fixed all problems, and knowing herself, she would give in to her apology despite thinking Chloe is in the wrong with this whole ordeal. So she did what she knew was always best and tried to avoid her problems.

It didn't work.

In chemistry they were lab partners. Beca was fully prepared to spill acid down her front than be there. Fortunately, they were assigned quiet pre-reading time for their experiment next week. Meaning Beca was fully prepared to invest all her attention on the worksheet than the now blonde next to her.

In English, Beca sat behind Chloe. She never noticed the faint freckles on Chloe's neckline. The way she easily collected her hair up in a bun, held together by a well placed pencil. Despite having been well hidden behind Chloe to avoid her, she just couldn't stop star-

"Beca?!"

"What? I mean, yes?"

Their teacher was towering over the brunette, tapping her foot in aggravation at the student that has successfully ignored her for the last couple of minutes.

"Your homework?" She quirked an annoyed brow at the girl who fumbled to give her the essay requested.

By gym, Beca was about to die. She never realised how many classes she had with the redhead. Mainly because she was busy staring at other girls, and or actually learning. That's all gone down the drain now. Good bye education.

Beca turned around and there she was, half naked in their locker-room, talking to the other girls. Of course Chloe owned a shamefully lacy bra and panties for a virgin. _Damn it Beale._

"Beca?" Beca turns to another blonde. "Did you want to pick up where we left off Friday?" The girl from the other night flirtatiously ran her fingers along her own collar to draw the brunette's attention to where she used her mouth just a few days ago.

"Oh yeah sure, maybe later," Beca shrugged and walked off. Too many turn-ons. She was going to pass out watching girls run up and down a field in shorts... Watch Chloe... Nope.

"Coach, I'm not feeling too great," she had to get out of there. Thankfully her coach was rather nice about one thing. "I think I'm starting my period." And by nice, he was just too embarrassed to deal with it.

By the end of the day, her and Chloe have exchanged one too many knowing glances that she couldn't go straight home. That and Chloe managed to catch up with her after their last class. Despite how far outside Beca had walked, Chloe was right there, hand reaching for her's to keep her from running off.

"Becs, I'm sorry..." The older of the two started, forcing Beca to turn and face her and those upsetting-to-look-at baby blue eyes. "I shouldn't have called you names," Chloe let go of her hand now, knowing she got what she wanted to say across.

"It's ok... I mean, I am... Most days." Beca tried to loose up the conversation, mostly by self deprecating herself and agreeing with Chloe's earlier name calling. She awkwardly looked at her shoes, her hands, anywhere but Chloe as she got the next three words out. "I'm sorry too," She struggled knowing how disingenuous the apology was.

"Apology accepted," Chloe perked up. The concern faded from her blue eyes with a blink and she was back to her eagerly cheerful self.

"Good, so we're good?" Beca had to make sure. They've never fought before. This was new territory being mad but not mad at Chloe.

Chloe placed a reassuring hand on Beca's shoulder. "Of course we are," she gave her a firm squeeze for extra measure. "I can't stay mad at my best friend."

Aubrey pulled up beside the two in her car, ready to pick up Chloe.

"I have to go, but we're good," Chloe leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Beca's cheek before getting into the car with Aubrey.

Beca stood there for a few minutes after the two drove off. She was still mad at Chloe. Not for the name calling, just this whole sacrificing herself for others. But they apologised so she should just get over it.

Yup, go home and get over it.

* * *

Beca couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking over the implications of possibly, maybe, sleeping with Chloe. First, she can't cause they're best friends. Then there's the whole, she's not gay. Or... Maybe she is? Chloe had only ever dated Tom, and in three years haven't had sex. They've supposedly tried but Beca doubts Tom's ever even touched Chloe's-

She shouldn't be thinking about her friend's private parts.

No, maybe Tom's gay. But considering how often he's stared at Beca's developed breasts instead of her face says otherwise.

Ok so Chloe is possibly bi-curious. That's fine. That's great actually since Beca has dealt with curious girls and hasn't disappointed. They just moved on from their phase but, for the most part they were left satisfied. She could satisfy Chloe.

No. Wait. Rewind. Chloe is only interested in this to lose her virginity. It's not a curiosity thing. But her comment earlier...

"Aaaggghhhh" Beca groaned loudly as her brain went to overdrive analysing at 3am.

Tomorrow was going to be a bitch!

* * *

The next day, Chloe was dressed a little less provocatively. But, if Beca looked enough, she could catch a glimpse of those back dimples as she reached up in her locker...

Alright, maybe Beca had reached a new low. Stalking her friend from behind her open locker wasn't exactly where she expected to be today. She should've called in sick, and maybe just caught up on sleep she sacrificed thinking about the blonde.

Another guy walked up to Chloe, hand on her back, a friendly kiss to the cheek. Hand still on her back. Asking her about class. Hand still there.

Beca was about to lose her mind. She's surprised his hand didn't fall off from how hard she was staring at it.

As if she knew, Chloe looked over to Beca's locker. Beca was far too focuses on this guy's hand to notice Chloe until she moved closer to the older boy and started to whisper something in his ear.

The entire transaction only took a minute or two, but the scene unfolding felt like an eternity to Beca as she watched until she couldn't anymore. She slammed her locker shut to walk off, grabbing the attention of the two and many others.

She was not jealous! She does not get jealous!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I'm really sorry about the delay. I've had a lot going on, and frankly I just wasn't inspired. I kind of wanted to impress this girl, to be my friend, and I fucked it up and went into a downward spiral of self-criticism and depression. I'm back and I hope, having forced myself to write this chapter, I can get back into the kick of things.

Sorry again.

-Ren

* * *

Beca wasn't _close_ to her emotions. They hardly met, and once a month they collided in time with her periodical "visit". Overall, Beca didn't spend much time admitting she even had emotions.

However, today, she was taken over by an ugly green monster that decided she should feel all that it feels. Disgust, intolerance, anger, hate... Yes, it all crept up whenever she saw Chloe and her new boy, _Ben_.

Ben never even showed up on her radar of people to potentially murder until this morning. Now he was there. All. The. Time.

"You ok?"

Beca was startled out of her envy for a moment as a friend, Jesse, appeared.

"Beca?" He tried again as she's yet to respond, evidently gathering her last trail for attempt at homicide.

"Yeah I'm fine." Her answer came with a wave of her hand for him to leave her alone as she glared at the couple sitting a few tables away from her. Chloe and Ben, across from Aubrey and her guy. Just a couple of couples. God she felt sick.

Jesse leaned over to catch Beca's periphery before looking back at the evidently angered face the brunette had plastered on.

"Woah... I'd hate to be Ben Castles right now," he made obvious how clear Beca's intentions were. "What'd he do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beca didn't even bother hiding it as she snapped a spoon the second Ben's lips met Chloe's cheek.

"Dude!" Jesse pulled away in shock, mouth gaped before leaning in. "You like chloe now?" He's known the two for years, but it just never happened. It didn't seem like it would with Chloe always with Tom and Beca was with… every girl in the school. Probably the main benefit of being Beca's friend was girls talking to him long enough about Beca that he had an in.

"I don't. I just don't like how this guy just came out of nowhere," Beca tried, miserably, to seem more protective and less on the verge of potentially impaling Ben's head on the end of her broken spoon.

"Didn't they go on a date?" Jesse pondered out loud. He figured Beca would know this, being Chloe's best friend.

"Yeah…" Beca got up at that. She did NOT want to talk about this. She needed to calm her shit before her next class and that meant one thing. Some herbal remedies.

Beca snuck out of school easily. Once she was out, she lost any intentions of going back for the day. Fuck school. If it meant she had to see anymore of Ben on Chloe… nope. She just made her way home, into her bed, lit some incense and a joint and relaxed because that's what she needed to do.

* * *

The sun was on the brink of saying goodnight. Beca's room was filled with an orange hue, which meant her dad would be home soon. She got up, sprayed some air freshener for extra measure and just on time, she heard the front door open. She sighed and readied herself for the possible interrogating that comes with one call from school to his phone.

She opened the door and there she was. Her now blonde best friend. Blue eyes twinkling, smile radiant, and everything about her was just…

"Hey, you ditched class without me," Chloe almost whined as she stepped into Beca's room.

"I did, yeah-"

"You're not upset with me still are you?" Chloe asked light-heartedly as she found her place on Beca's bed. "Because you were kind of glaring at lunch."

"You saw that, huh?" Beca didn't try to hide it.

"Everyone in the cafeteria saw it, Ben kept asking why the alt. chick wanted to kill us," Chloe teased.

"Ben, should mind his own business," Beca huffed as she sat beside Chloe.

"So it is Ben," Chloe grinned with every clue. "You don't like him? Too mainstream?"

"Too many lies. Doesn't he think you're sexually ready?"

"I am very much sexually ready, minus a tiny detail-"

"Your virginity." It wasn't exactly a question, but Beca was surprised to hear this from the same girl who made a huge deal about it when she waited with Tom.

"Which you can help me with," Chloe leaned in closer. Hand reaching over, missing beca and picking up a rolled joint off her night stand. "You wouldn't want your dad to see this," she presented it between her thumb and index finger before slyly bringing it to her lips. Beca watched mesmerised as every motion the former redhead made, from getting the lighter, shielding it with one hand as she lit her joint. The way her whole body inhaled, the paper burning, crackling as she drew the smoke in, before pulling it away to exhale against Beca's lips.

"What's in it for me?" Beca finally allowed for the discussion. Seems like she could give Chloe exactly what she wants. With that thought, she plucked the joint for her own needs. Keep calm, steady, and maybe, just maybe, she can make it through this interaction.

"You get me," Chloe offered easy, but watching Beca the brunette didn't seem impressed by that factor. "Name your terms," Chloe shrugged.

"I get to decide when." Beca offered the joint back, and waited for Chloe to take another drag. "I get to decide how." Chloe trembled with how confident Beca seemed compared to her inexperienced self. "I get to do whatever I want to you."

Chloe's lips fell open at the idea. She hadn't seen this side of Beca before, but has heard of it. Assertive. The girls loved it, and Chloe's had to deal with a few of the girls who wanted more of it.

"I get you, and you lose yourself to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hello to my readers, followers, and reviewers. Thank you so much for the feedback on my last chapter, and your well wishes. I am going through a bit of a rough patch still - socially, financially and generally struggling; but I appreciate every encouraging message sent. I'll have to go through and personally respond where I can, but as some of you are anons/guests I felt the only proper way to thank all of you at once was to update sooner rather than later.

I hope you enjoy. Again it's a little short but I'm hoping to build up to something great quicker with shorter updates than overwhelm myself by writing longer and taking too much time between posts.

Thank you all again for being wonderful...

-Ren

* * *

Beca wasn't sure if Chloe agreed with her terms. They were prematurely interrupted by the front door, and the need to quickly hide their "bad habit". Chloe didn't even stay for dinner as she went home.

Beca missed living next to Chloe. One of the hardest parts of her parent's divorce was that neither of her parents wanted to keep, or stay in their old home. Too many memories... Now, a new family lived next door to Chloe, and she lived with her dad a few blocks closer to school. It was more convenient as far as traveling, and people coming over after a long day. She still missed living next to Chloe. She couldn't even remember the last time she's been to Chloe's house.

"You're having a house party?" Beca looked at her phone invite and back at Chloe who was responding to people on her own cell.

"Yup, mom and dad have been away since last weekend, and had just extended their holiday until Sunday, meaning - Friday night I'll have a free house." Chloe excitedly made arrangements, inviting a couple dozen people that Beca hardly hangs out with, including a certain blonde…

"You're throwing a party? Do your parents know?" Aubrey walked over and took her stance to lecture Chloe, as expected.

Beca rolled her eyes at this. She could never understand how Chloe could stand Aubrey, yet here they are.

"Parents are away, and they told me I can have a couple of friends, as long as I keep it tame." Chloe replied easily, as if dealing with a teacher rather than her friend. "You and Mike have to come," She emphasized on this with her next line, "Ben's coming."

Of course. Ben. Who's conveniently one of Mike's closest friends, hence how their little couples group works out far too perfectly.

"Beca, you're coming and please bring your music." Chloe pleaded with big blue eyes that Beca struggled to say no to. Chloe didn't even imply that she could say no to going. Nope. She had to go.

"I'll bring more than music," Beca smirked. If she was going to attend a party with someone as high strung as Aubrey, she definitely needed a stronger drug than music to get her through that night.

The bell rang and the three had to go their separate ways. Beca looked over the guest list and noticed Jesse was invited too. She sent him a quick message to confirm if he was going, and responded to Chloe's invite with a quick click of the "Attending" button.

* * *

Chloe was more than prepared to host friends over. She had money left over by her parents that covered snacks, pizzas and soft drinks, the only thing she needed was-

"Did someone order some booze?" Jesse announced as he walked in with a box of goodies, or so he referred to them. Beca close behind with a roll of her eyes as she carried in her laptop bag and speakers.

"You guys are amazing!" Chloe cheered as she hugged Jesse and Beca in turn. "This is a lot of stuff," she examined the previously opened bottles of different labels, from cheap vodka to rum, Sambuca, tequila, and finally something that definitely wasn't English.

"You should try that, my brother brought it over from Europe and it tastes like Nutella," Jesse pointed out, his older brother being his one main connection in accessing alcohol.

"Yes! Let's do a shot! Chloe cheered wanting to start their drinking. This wasn't their first night drinking, but as seniors they decided to up their game a little bit.

"Let me hook this up first," she looked over the system Chloe's dad had recently bought. She hadn't been over in a while yet it still felt like a second home. The Living-room hadn't changed much other than the cupboard that now housed the new TV and the surround sound equipment. Didn't take long for the brunette to figure it out as she managed to tug and run some wire from behind the entertainment centre to her laptop and start playing a series of remixes before hiding her computer away. All plugged up and locked away, safe and sound.

"Beca you're the best!" Chloe hugged the younger girl as she got up, having admired her own quick work.

"Thanks, now let's have that shot before everyone gets here," Beca offered and Chloe nodded as Jesse grabbed the bottle and some plastic cups Chloe laid out. He poured just over a finger full in each, probably offering too much, but he wouldn't skimp out on the girls.

"To a great house party," Jesse announced as each of them had a cup in hand. A quick cheer later and they took their respectable shots.

"That tastes so good!" Chloe exclaimed, having expected the usual burning bitterness, but the drink literally tasted like sweet hazelnut spread. She went to pour herself another shot, while Jesse stored away the rest for now.

"You better slow down, those polish know their alcohol," Beca pointed out, familiar with the alcohol.

"Just one more, I'll be too busy to drink later," Chloe grinned at Beca and took her second shot.

"Are you implying to anything in particular?" Beca shot back, now alone with Chloe for the first time since their talk a few days back.

"Possibly, but who am I to decide when things happen…" Chloe gave her a wink before walking off to help Jesse in the kitchen.

Fuck.

Beca was going to have to cool down if she was going to stay in control. And she really, REALLY, wanted to be in control with Chloe.


End file.
